An Alpha And Omega Halloween!
by FrostyEquinox
Summary: The wolves of jasper come together in this short story to celebrate their own version Halloween! Read for spook inside!


_Once a year on Halloween night the wolves of Jasper Park gather together. Whilst humans celebrate all things spooky and malicious, wolves are quite similar. The wolves of Jasper have all come together in different costumes to compete in a costume contest and tell spooky stories around the den fire. This short tale begins in the morning...the wolves of jasper barely rising to the shining sun sparkling through the holes in their den._

The sun pierced through our favorite grey wolf's eye lids and he groaned.

"Every morning you do this to me Mr. Sun."

Humphrey lay on his back at the face of his den, as he looked out pines trees scattered the area and birds chirped to the cool breeze ever so slightly blowing Humphrey's soft grey fur around.

"Talking to the sun again I see."

Humphrey looked up and between his legs, which stood tall in the air as he lay on his back, and saw his mate at the back of the den decorating. Humphrey stood on all fours and shook his fur free of any loose den floor dirt that might have stuck to him and he chuckled.

"Me and the sun have always had a rocky relationship."

Humphrey smirked at his humor and walked to the back of the den. He stood next to his mate and tilted his head watching her as she used her paw to paint the back wall of the den.

"Ummmm Kate...What's all this for?"

She had a paw made bowl with mashed up orange and black flowers inside using it to paint the back several spooky colors. She sat on her hind legs as she did this and had a color on each paw.

"Humph don't tell me you forgot?"

Kate seemed shocked that her mate could forget what today was and what she painting for. She looked at him with her amber eyes intently as if waiting for him to shout surprise just kidding I knew what you meant! But no. Nothing of the sort came from Humphreys muzzle.

Humphrey scratched behind his head and thought using the "fleas" trick again but considering he used it so much Kate might not find it as humorous the 56th time, even with him being the love of her life.

"Uhhhh..." Humphrey thought for a moment. "Christmas?" Humphrey tilted his head again, his eyes wide with questioning.

Kate became distraught. "Humphrey! Christmas?! Really!"

Humphrey could tell Kate was flustered.

"So I take it...it's not Christmas then?" Humphrey said quietly looking down, but wanting to chuckle at his own joke holding it in.

"No Humphrey it's not Christmas you silly goose!"

"Hey I'm gonna tell Marcel you said that!" Humphrey said jokingly.

Before Kate could even respond Humphrey dashed outside.

"Love ya babe take care I'll be back bye!"

As the grey wolf exited the den Kate shook her head continuing her artwork.

"What will I ever do with him...I'm just glad there's no cupcakes out here..." Kate giggled reminiscing of their adventure and sighed. She loved that ridiculous omega and he loved her too. She knew he did.

Humphrey stormed through the woods his paws padding at the floor all the bones in his body working together in unison to propel him forward. While he may not be going as fast as the average alpha, he was by far the fastest omega in the now United Packs. He was going to meet his three best buds in hopes they might clear up to him what today was. Humphrey chuckled to himself. He can't believe he thought of "Christmas" and then he said it to Kate. It was a good thing she loved him or else Humphrey might be sleeping outside in the cold.

As Humphrey ran he quickly came to valley where not long ago he saved Kate from the stampede of herding caribou. He saw his three best buds down in the center on the marriage rock goofing off. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright guys who's getting married?" Humphrey called down to them jokingly.

The plump tan furred Mooch looked up and shouted back.

"Hey it's not what it looks like!"

Humphrey slowly hopped down on several rocks till he reached the tan dirt floor and he walked over to them and Salty, a grey furred skinny wolf with a long muzzle, waltzed over and patted Humphrey on the back.

"We're just practicing our scares for Neewollah." Salty stated in his gravely angst voice.

"Oh snap! Neeowallah! That's why Kate was painting the cave! Humphrey's face was painted with surprise and. "How could I forget?"

Shakey, the smallest of the four and also the lowest shade of grey of the four, spoke softly in his high pitched voice. "How could you forget bro?" Shakey emphasized the word could and stood on the rock looking down at Humphrey as his other two friends stood on either side of Humphrey.

"I don't know! It just slipped my mind!" Humphrey explained defensively. "No one was even talking about it! You guys never mentioned it! What gives?"

"We thought you knew man." Salty said.

Humphrey shook his head and just laughed. "What are you guys gonna be anyways?"

Salty spoke first. "I don't know yet I cant choose between The Devil or a ghost."

Humphrey raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at Salty. "I think you should play it safe and be a ghost. How about you Mooch?"

Salty tilted his head and nodded. "Good call man."

Mooch contemplated for a moment as he stared off into space and he put a paw under his chin just as a human would if they were thinking hard about something.

"A bear would be cool."

Humphrey smiled. "Cool indeed. And you Shakes?"

Shakey put a paw behind his head and scratched his mane. He smiled awkwardly before responding to Humphrey.

"I'm going to be whatever Janice and Reba make me..."

Before Humphrey could respond, his mouth wide open ready to speak, Mooch and Salty start ranting to Shakey about how he couldn't have both of them and he needed to share. This happened all the time between the three buds. Janice and Reba were two vegetarian wolves that only ate plants. Shakey, Mooch, and Salty had crushes on them their whole wolf lives. Even though they were fully aware there were only two of them to their three they still thoroughly argued about it often. Humphrey only laughed to himself before walking away slowly to plan his costume. Humphrey thought to himself. "What do I want to be?" Then it hit him and an invisible light bulb appeared over his head and he was off.

As night began to befall Jasper all the wolves gathered together, making their way to the Moonlight Rock to celebrate Neewollah. All the wolves were decorated in different paints and colors to symbol the different creatures they were supposed to be. Ghosts, ghouls, and goblins littered the rock and their howls of music filled the night sky. The moon shone brightly and big over the rock, while the cool wind from the day became cooler at night adding to the musical nature of the wolf howls as the wind too howled in the night sky.

All our favorite wolves soon arrived to the rock. Winston, Eve, the three buds, Lily, Garth and Kate all stood at the base of the rock examining each others costumes.

Lily's normally white fur was painted like that of a turtle with shades of green and grey while Garth's norsmlyy reddish fur was painted like a white rabbit, ears and all. One could safely assume this was all Lily's idea, Garth also didn't looked to pleased by his costume, but did it for his mate because he loved her so. Winston and Eve declared themselves too old for such a thing and decided agasint dressing up and only came to join in on the youngsters party and have a good time among the other wolves. Lastly Kate was a Witch, her fur painted black with an old human witch hat she had found and the three buds were painted as what they said they would be to Humphrey earlier.

Shakey held his head low as Garth looked at him and asked,"What are you supposed to be?"

Mooch and Salty joined in.

"Yeah, good question."

"What are YOU supposed to be?" Mooch asked putting emphasis on you.

Shakey had rings of flowers covering his neck and flowers covering his body, with splotches of psychedelic paint coating his fur. "I'm...uh...what Reba and Janice call...The flower God Whitaker..."

All three wolves, including the typically serious Garth burst out in laughter. They rolled on the ground their paws gripping their stomachs on the dirt floor.

"It's not funny!" Shakes shouted defensively.

Lily came over and shook her head rolling her eyes. "Boys. Come on Garthy I wanna get a good spot." Lily said eagerly. As she walked by Garth she put her tail under his chin as if to call him forward. He stood and shook his fur loose of dirt, clearing his throat and acting serious once more. "Coming babe." He caught up to her and they walked up the rock together. The three buds too began the ascent up the mountain leaving only Kate, Winston, and Eve.

"Where's Humphrey dear? Do you need me to go get him and drag him here by his tail?" Eve asked tilting her head with a smile.

"No mom of course not I'm sure he's here!"

"He better be sweetie, and if not just tell me and I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind."

Winston then spoke. "It's fine dear I'm sure he's here, no need to give him anything." Winston chuckled in his wise voice and made his way up the rock with the she wolfs by his side.

As the night raged on so did they wolves. Eventually however, many soon began making their way to the lake or to the it dens to sleep for the night. Saying goodbye to loved ones and getting in last minute howls for the night. The group that which had arrived together now stood at the base of the rock all in wonderment. They couldn't find Humphrey! For the first half all of them were enjoying themselves till they become increasingly worried about Humphrey. He was still missing and he hadn't showed his fur in what seemed like hours. Soon it was decided upon to go look for him at His and Kate's den. They group made the peaceful walk through the woods the grass crunching at their padded paws and the wind howling in their ears. The mood was more than spooky. Upon arrival the gang poked their heads in the moonlit den and saw a black figure laying on the ground.

"Humphrey bro is that you?" Shakey asked stepping forward.

Suddenly the figure sprang to life and screamed at the group. It was Humphrey disguised as a zombie, his fur painted with spots of apparent decay. All of them screamed in terror including the alphas and took off sprinting however one tan wolf snuck back to the den and laughed hard. Humphrey joined her.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Kate said through laughter as her hat fell off.

"I know right?! Although I'm sorry we didn't get to howl together."

"Oh it's fine humph that was beyond worth it." She let out a chuckle and walked over to Humphrey. "I mean the way I see it now we have the night all to ourselves."

Humphrey grinned. "Just you and me babe."

They nuzzled their noses and spent the rest of their Neewollah night together in bliss, and love.

The End

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short little story! I loved writing it and I hope to do more like it in the future! Hope you all had an awesome Halloween! Btw Halloween backwards is Neewollah! That's for those of you who didn't get it haha, anywyas as always**

 **Stay Frosty Mates**


End file.
